


Behind the Clouds�

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 接续原剧222，Dean完成交易，Sam却不知道。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Behind the Clouds�

Sam后来还是见过Dean的。  
第一次是在生日前三天，他在公寓门口看见Dean。哥哥就坐在门口石阶上，右手抵在唇边，偏过头看灌木丛上栖息觅食的鸟雀。Sam不知道他是什么时候来的，到底等了多久。没有电话也没有信息，Impala整个沐浴在深橙夕阳中，让Sam确信这并不是Dean一时兴起的举动。  
他没着急引起对方的注意，只是盯着Dean无意识地啃咬拇指与食指指甲。哥哥像孤岛中心将被淹没的狮子，悬崖边缘羽翼凋零的雄鹰，海底深处背鳍脱落的鲨鱼，血色余晖染在他身上，像绝望至极却无处可逃的巨大蛛网。Dean正被无法扭转的什么事严重困扰，而且不打算与他分享。Sam想起父亲刚去世的时候，Dean总在做这个小动作，仿佛指甲上有什么必须撕咬下来的污点。他还以为自己把情绪藏得很好，以为Sam看不见，以为Sam不在意。  
事实上什么都看不见的是Dean。  
他们一起合作了那么久，Dean却依然什么都看不见。

他慢慢走过去，残阳随着每一步接近一缕缕从Dean身上褪去，也带走属于他的星点鲜明。于是哥哥就这么一寸寸黯淡下去，仿佛在距离的缩短中，在步伐的靠近中，在无法言说与呼之欲出的年岁中，逐渐衰老，躯壳沉重。  
然后Dean终于发现了他，收回手，眉眼舒展开，凑出一个可以称为笑容的表情。Sam盯着他眼角似乎一夜之间冒出来的温柔纹路，逡巡着他干燥皴裂却仍然饱满的嘴唇，后背隐隐作痛，心底漾开一片酸涩。

他们在屋里随便吃了简单的晚餐，用啤酒填饱了肚子，聊些不着边际的话题。Dean一定不是为了来一回温馨家庭体验自助游才找他，但Sam什么都没问。就像他从没问过自己背后的伤为何愈合得这么快，也没问过为什么Bobby和Jake看见他时都像活见鬼。他很累，在人生刚开始时就已经面临无数选择，他想抛开这一切想什么都要，但最终仍有人不断地把岔路口摆在眼前。  
在发现Meg不对劲的那天晚上他已经想清楚了。他曾猎杀过千奇百怪的鬼怪，他曾救过许多人的性命，他曾误入歧途成为怪物，他曾眼睁睁地失去亲人，他曾疯狂却孤独地爱过自己的亲生哥哥。到头来却什么都无法得到。一切都该有个尽头。他们把恶魔杀死，为爱过的人们报仇，然后结束这趟荒谬痛苦的旅程，开始截然不同的新生活。  
这件事往后推了一些，但并不能改变结局。Sam继续读他的法律系，Dean继续成为英雄，他们也许会再见面，互相寄明信片。也许不会。这是很久以前就该接受的现实。  
Sam反反复复对自己重申这个事实，就好像不这么做的话那些不合时宜的话会就这么肆无忌惮地蹦出来。  
Dean留到很晚很晚，屋外隐隐约约传来狼的嚎叫。最后他似乎累得没法走路，只是揉了揉满是血丝的绿眼睛，大大咧咧地躺上Sam的床。  
这举动让Sam始料未及。他小心翼翼地观察着呼吸变得均匀绵长的人，在黑暗中无法平复心跳。总有些事没办法结束。他并不是曾爱过自己的亲生哥哥，他依然爱着这个人，也许很久很久以后都会这样爱着。  
像个顽固不化的符咒。

第二天清晨的阳光吵醒他时，Dean已经走了。  
Impala的辙印还清晰地画在地上，床铺上的暖意却已经消失。  
他觉得自己应该去找Dean，让他解开自己心里的疑惑，却不知该问些什么。  
Sam在空气中试图完整地说出爱字，却飘散成白色雾气。

三天后几个朋友要给Sam办生日聚会，他却随便找借口推脱了。他心里惶惶然，像是有许多白蚁正贪婪地啃咬着心脏，连带着脊柱也硬生生地疼痛。  
初夏午后的光线将屋子照得亮晃晃时，Sam接到了Bobby的电话。  
反应过来时，电话已经挂断，他正毫无力气地瘫坐在地上。灵魂深处的疼痛正空荡荡地撞击着他每根骨头。  
一切都发生得太快，他什么准备都没有。  
他一直都什么准备都没有。  
因为他什么都没有问过，而Dean什么都不会说。

太阳已经渐渐融化成云间河流时，Sam才慌张站起来，迈开两条僵硬的腿就往外跑。  
他怀疑起Bobby的话，他不相信别人的每个字句，他要去亲眼看看实情，他要狠狠地揍Dean一顿让他停止这种没有营养的恶作剧，他再也不要离哥哥这么远。  
Sam急匆匆地拉开门，要去赶最后一班车。  
但是Dean站在门口。  
似乎被忽然开门的Sam吓了一跳，大睁着眼睛往后退了半步。  
他们就这么站在门口，互相瞪视了一会儿。  
先打破沉默的是Dean，他像以前一样嘲笑着大惊小怪的Sammy越来越像个女孩，然后直接绕过Sam走进屋里，一下子扑到床上伸展开四肢。  
我走了很远很远的路，你这里真的太难找了。他模糊不清地嘟囔着，抱住枕头满足地蹭了蹭，没多久就响起轻鼾。  
Sam安静地看着他，从没见到哥哥这么疲惫过，然后走过去轻手轻脚地脱下他的短靴。他不知道Dean是从什么地方走过来的，为什么不开Impala。也并不是那么想知道。  
大概真的走了很久，皮靴上沾满了黄黑泥泞和暗红血迹。Sam坐到地上，捞过手边的布开始仔细擦起鞋面。他从没做过这样的事，没有猎人需要干净光亮的鞋才能拯救世界，Dean醒来一定会变本加厉地嘲笑他。但这是Sam的领地，一切都得他说了算。  
白蚁们在炙热中尖叫着死去，吐出了他无法消化的碎片。这些碎片在Sam的每个动作中拼合起来，最终完整地拼好了满是缝线和胶布的心。

手机忽然震动几下，是Bobby的来电。Sam擦完最后一点脏污，关掉手机。  
“怎么了？”  
Sam扭头，被吵醒的Dean正迷糊不清地看着他。  
“没事。你继续睡吧。”

Dean愣愣地看了他几秒，微笑起来。  
“我做了个梦，梦见我们都老了。我有个不听话的胃，酸水让我吃不下汉堡，你有副不怎么灵活的腿脚，连Impala都开不动。”  
Sam想了一下场景，被自己逗笑了。他凑过去，靠在Dean身边，“所以说，我们真的会有头发都掉光的那一天？”  
Dean乐不可支地笑了一会儿，低沉跃动的声音在空气里飘荡开，“那我就没办法给你编辫子了，Sammy。”  
Sam在黑暗中凝视着Dean闪着亮光的眼睛，吻住他的唇。Dean的笑声融化在唇齿间，冰冷从接触的地方传遍Sam的脊柱。  
但Dean没有拒绝。  
他们像两条鱼一样吻了很久，然后Sam把他整个人搂在怀里，有液体从眼角慢慢流出，渗进Dean麦子色的发丛中。

醒来时Dean又不见了。  
Sam瞥见枕边的护身符和Impala钥匙，才发现这不是个梦。  
他为这个发现咧开嘴苦笑，接着就开始满屋子找东西。

深夜的十字路口雾气弥漫，Sam双手沾满泥沙，脚下是刚埋好的凌乱土堆。  
他爱Dean，没什么是不能为他做的。这句话Sam早就说过。  
Dean当时没有表示反对，那他正在做的就都不会是错的。

他直起身子环视四周，背后烧灼一般疼痛起来。

“Sam Winchester。”

月光撕开云层，黑鸦栖在枝头瞭望，远处传来依稀吠嗥。

“我不是来交易的。”  
面前的女人眨眨漆黑双眼，金色长发披散下肩膀。

END


End file.
